


lights, camera, action!

by arashianelf



Series: off-screen; on-screen [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who they are, on-screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me in the shower and was inspired by coolohoh's drabble 'One Look' over at Livejournal. I totally knew I was going to post something even though I said I wouldn't. I will do this again, I just know it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Arashi does not (sadly) belong to me.

The cameras are running and they’re surrounded by fans.

Their communication is silent.

Oh, they talk, but their actions speak of a different conversation.

One touch to focus Satoshi.

One glance to convey a message to Kazunari.

One nudge to bring Masaki down to less energetic levels.

One frown to stop Jun from fretting.

One glare to stop Sho from worrying.

But that’s for variety shows.

Concerts are another thing.

One nudge and quick word to tell Satoshi or Masaki to remove their outer jackets.

One on-the-spot choreographed dance between Jun and Satoshi.

One glance before Satoshi and Kazunari do skinship.

One glance before Masaki and Sho do a jumping high-five.

One touch to warn Jun about incoming skinship.

But sometimes, actions aren’t needed.

Sometimes, they just know.

Sometimes, they wonder if Johnny knew what he was doing by putting them together.

But they’re fine with it.

Because it made them who they are today.

They are Arashi.

And they’re fiercely proud of this family of five they have.

They are Arashi.

And so they shall be for as long as they can.

They are Arashi.

And it is their legacy.


End file.
